Increasingly, electronic devices, such as computers, netbooks, cellular phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants, and tablets, etc., have touch-sensitive displays that allow a user to input characters into an application, such as a word processor or email application. Character input on touch-sensitive displays can be a cumbersome task due to, for example, a small touch-sensitive display area, particularly where a user needs to input a long message. For example, for text entry the touch-sensitive display is typically divided into two areas, a first portion for displaying an interactive virtual keyboard having a set of selectable keys and a second portion for displaying selected input associated with the keys.
Predictive text input solutions have been introduced for assisting with input on an electronic device. These solutions include predicting a word a user is entering after, for example, the user inputs one or more characters of the word, and offering to the user one or more suggestions for one or more additional characters to complete the word input. Similarly, some word prediction solutions offer users full word predictions based, for example, on the context of other words previously input by the user alone or with the assistance of a word prediction solution.